


author's announcement (not a fic)

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: hello! this is a quick note about all my previous and current stray kids fics and any future skz fics I make.in light of recent events regarding a past member, I have decided to erase his character from all of my finished fics and will no longer include him in future skz fics, altho I don't think I've written anything since he was kicked out of the group anyway. I refuse to take the issue lightly and take this as my way to further support skz as 8 and I hope you do, too. some of you may disagree with me, but it makes me uncomfortable to have his character around even in a fanfic setting with all that has happened.i will be deleting any comments that show support to him / make fun of the situation / question me being a stay because i am, absolutely, a stay and he is simply not a member of stray kids. i would like to keep all my fics a safe space for victims of any form of assault, thank you.(tagging hyunin bc most of my fics are for that pairing! there's an updated list here too)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	author's announcement (not a fic)

**List of updated fics:**

[The Perfect Scene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692538/)

[a castle frozen in time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160716)

[long overdue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472149)

[The Citadel's Carousel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292524/)

[excuse me (do you want a boyfriend?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176688)

[goosebumps? ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040890)

[start line (back to the beginning)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913189)

[it's the small things that matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885802)

[death had never tasted sweeter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860269)

[this feels like falling in love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660789)

[out of all the fish in the sea (it's gotta be you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553038)

Please let me know if I missed anything! 


End file.
